


冬の祭り

by Kaishiru



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Affectionate Moments, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Festivals, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fun, Grooming, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Love, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asato surprises Konoe with wanting to go to Ransen for Antou.</p><p> <strong>(Set after the good end of Asato's route. If you haven't played through it yet, please read at your own risk.)</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	冬の祭り

As Winter approached, Konoe and Asato decided to make their way to Ransen for Antou. With the disappearance of the Void several years ago, they wouldn't have to walk on the designated safe paths that would normally take them three or four days to go through. Whenever the duo would walk to Ransen, it would take them a day to go through via the quickest pathway Asato discovered one time when he wandered around alone. Pretty flowers of various colors grown along the ground and in several bushes. The lush scenery around them wasn't a vivid green color like it would have if the Void was still prevalent in this area or near Kira.

This is the first time he is going down this path with Konoe, holding his left hand while they walked. Konoe felt slightly anxious about walking here but he knew that he was just being a bit sensitive. Asato nuzzled his favorite cat affectionately to reassure him this and everywhere else in Sisa is no longer being eroded by the Void. The smaller cat nuzzled Asato in return, feeling assured about the current state of the forest path.

Everything is completely...alright now.

There wasn't any reason to worry as Konoe glanced at the various colored flowers growing from the bushes and the ground as they walked. He remembered when Asato brought the same flowers home to him before the black cat mentioned they were from this particular path. Konoe smiled to himself as he remembered thanking Asato for the beautiful bouquet of flowers. And was inwardly grateful the other didn't eat the flowers as he normally did. Not because they were poisonous. They weren't but Asato has a tendency of eating whatever flower he sees. Admittedly, it was amusing for Konoe to see this kind of habit from his beloved cat.

“Konoe?” Asato's voice brought him back from his reminiscing. He seemed a little concerned for him as Konoe lightly shook his head.

“It's nothing. I was just thinking that these flowers were pretty.” he said, glancing at the beautiful scenery around them.

“I'm glad you like them. Remember when I brought that bouquet home to you?” Asato murmured, happy his beloved is okay.

“Yeah, I was surprised you brought them home for me. I had to preserve them immediately because they were so pretty.”

Asato chuckled happily as his tail wagged eagerly before it wrapped itself around Konoe's tail. The other cat stiffened slightly but he didn't dare move his tail. It was one of their ways of showing affection without conveying it in words. Konoe felt the affects of his empathy flow into his chest like water, knowing the feelings' owner so well. He smiled when he felt the love and warmth from Asato pouring into him and it didn't feel even the slightest bit painful. In fact, Konoe feels like he could submerge his whole self in those feelings and not drown. If he did, he wouldn't mind because he knew Asato loves him deeply. Whether they say it or convey it through touches and nuzzling, he knew. And he felt so warm because of those wonderful feelings.

Not able to keep his affection to himself anymore, Konoe moved closer to Asato and pressed his nose against his collarbone and nuzzled him lovingly. It surprised Asato when the smaller cat nuzzled him so suddenly but he quickly figured out why and his light brown cheeks were tinged with a bit of red.

“Sorry, Konoe. I probably shouldn't have felt like that. Does it hurt?” he murmured, sounding bashful. It wasn't a secret between the two regarding Konoe's power of empathy. The black cat attempted to keep his feelings from growing too much out of concern for his beloved as he knew Konoe sometimes experiences pain during his empathy moments.

The question Konoe was asked kind of threw him for a loop since he wasn't feeling pain at all. He knew how to control the wall around his heart to keep the sadness, fear, and anger from penetrating it. However, emotions like warmth, joy, and love were emotions he doesn't feel often from other cats. So Konoe had no qualms about letting those feelings overwhelm him. Especially if those feelings are from the beautiful cat beside him, holding his hand.

He seemed dazed which made Asato contort his face in worry, his feelings soon threatened to breach that wall around Konoe's heart. The smaller cat brushed his crooked tail against Asato's back to reassure him he is alright.

“I'm okay. You're really happy today and that made me happy. I don't feel any pain when my empathy feels things on the warmer side.” he explains as he watches Asato's facial expression relax. The feelings of worry receded and was replaced simultaneously with relief and euphoria.

“Thank goodness. I didn't want to cause you any more pain than I already had.” Ah, of course. The loss of Konoe's right arm. It wasn't that Konoe intended to forget but more like he locked that spur-of-the-moment action to save his life in the depths of his mind. He didn't forget. He didn't want to because this was proof he had endured and survived just to bring Asato back to him, mind and body.

“I pretty much caused it myself, too. So don't feel so guilty, okay?” Konoe assured him while giving him a gentle but stern look as he noticed Asato's tail hanging low, lightly trembling. After a moment, his mouth turned up slightly to form a wry smile. “Besides, I do pretty well for a cat with one arm. I still can hunt, climb trees, and defend myself.”

“Of course. Konoe is always so amazing. I guess I shouldn't worry so much.” Asato chuckled then looked away. It took a moment for Konoe to realize they had stopped walking.

“Hey,” He reached his left hand up to Asato's face, cupping it tenderly. “Everything is fine. We overcame a lot but it was worth it. I'm still here and you're still here…”

' _He's right… I'm just being weird.'_  Asato thought to himself, gripping Konoe's hand then licked it affectionately. It earned him a small blush from the other cat.

“Thank you for everything, Konoe...” Asato murmured, his tail swaying brightly now.

“Of course.” Konoe responded then he nuzzled the other cat lovingly who quickly returned the nuzzle.

Taking hold of Asato's right hand, Konoe allowed the other cat to lead him to Ransen on this beautiful path. The Moon of Light still hung overhead. They should arrive in Ransen by the time it gets close to setting. On the way there, Asato and Konoe stopped for a break then ate a little. Asato filled his and Konoe's flasks with fresh water from a nearby river before they resumed their trip to one of the largest cities in Sisa.

As Asato expected, he and Konoe finally reached Ransen and was met with quite a surprise. There were a lot of cats, of course. However, among the adults were small children, more than they had ever seen when they first visited this large city. They were playing and running around as any young cats do. There were still very few females but they were dressed fully in long clothing, as if to not entice any of the copious number of male cats in the area. At least there were more females than anyone had ever seen in the last several years since the Void's disappearance. That is another plus to this world returning to normal with peace resuming all over. Some cats were in their flashy costumes already even though the festival doesn't start until tomorrow.

“It's as loud as ever.” Konoe murmured then noticed Asato's mood souring a little. “What's the matter?”

“Crowds still bother me a little but not as much as before.” he answers while his ears folded back in disapproval.

“Do you still want to go to the festival once it starts?”

“Yeah. The noise still bothers me but if I'm with you, it should be fine.”

“Sure. Maybe we can spend the last day inside the room of an inn if you prefer.”

“If that's alright.” It was clear Asato didn't want to be selfish and bring down Konoe's mood with his anti-social tendencies. And Konoe can sense that.

“It's fine.” Konoe said as Asato watched his face, looking for some sort of hidden meaning behind his words. “Asato, we don't have to do everything regarding the festival. We can just walk around the city or just watch it from above.”

“Like on the rooftops?” Asato asked.

“On the rooftops.” Konoe nodded, confirming this suggestion.

Asato smiled, his ears perking up instantly as they headed for an inn that may have a vacancy. The one particular inn Konoe had in mind was Bardo's inn. So the duo headed there, weaving their way through the constant wave of cats. The smaller feline kept a strong grip on Asato's hand so he won't get dragged off somewhere or end up losing track of Asato. Before he knew it, he ended up being the one leading his lover through the crowd towards the inn in question and finally arrived at it. Staring at the inn gave him a bit of a nostalgic feeling. Maybe it was because he hadn't been there in a while.

The two cats went inside and there were a few cats loitering in the dining room while the rest ate. Just when Asato and Konoe approached the reception desk, Bardo walked out of the kitchen and his eyes widened in immediate astonishment. He almost dropped the two plates of food in his hands.

“Yo! It's been a while!” he greeted the two male cats eagerly. “Wait there while I set these down.” he told them as he walked over to one of the tables where the other cats are eating and set the food down in the middle of it. Soon, Bardo returned to Asato and Konoe, smiling. Asato stared at Bardo warily as he moved slightly behind Konoe.

“it's been a while.” Konoe said, smiling wistfully at the striped cat. “How have the both of you been?”

“Good.”

“I see Asato here is still attached to you.” Bardo commented then looked over at Asato. “Didn't want to come through the window this time?”

Asato frowned at Bardo then shook his head. “Nope.”

“Ah, I see.” It seemed like Bardo was teasing the black cat who seemed to grow a little irritated as a result. Thankfully Bardo went behind the reception desk and looked through the book to see which rooms were available. “I guess you two want a room, right? You're in luck. There is one available one on the second floor. Just sign here in this book.”

Bardo looked for the room key and handed it to Konoe while Asato signed his and Konoe's names into the book. His handwriting is no better than Konoe's but he hoped Bardo could read it nonetheless. The striped cat handed the black cat the room key and Asato murmured a small thanks in response before he and Konoe headed up the stairs to their room. They both unlocked the door then went inside. The room was dark due to the window being closed and Konoe set his bag down on the bed to fish for the guiding leaf inside, soon pulling it out. He felt Asato take it from his hand then. After a few quiet moments, the other cat dipped the guiding leaf into a small amount of water on a plate. And the room was soon filled with the soft green hue from the leaf.

Asato sat down on the bed by the window and patted the spot next to him, beckoning for Konoe to sit next to him. As soon as the smaller cat did that, he then rested his head on the Konoe's shoulder and let out a sigh. Konoe thought Asato may be wary of Bardo's teasing but that thought soon left his head as soon as the other started nuzzling him affectionately.

Good thing Asato is in a better mood. Hopefully Bardo will cool it while they are visiting. Tomorrow is the start of the three-day festival and Asato didn't want for his mood to sour as it had done minutes ago.

———

While they walked around the city after doing their morning grooming, Asato pulled Konoe off to one of the stalls selling meat. It seemed like Asato wanted some because he was staring intently at the source of the delicious smell. Konoe found it a little funny as he reached into his pocket and removed a pouch full of coins. Using his teeth, he opened the bag and held it up to Asato, urging him to take one coin out. The black cat did as instructed and paid the man for one stick of meat before taking it and immediately started munching on it.

“Konoe, do you want some?” Asato asked, holding out the partially eaten meat to Konoe.

“Sure.” Konoe bit into the tender meat and took off a small chunk of it, chewing it a little before swallowing. He rarely eats meat but that is a personal preference.

“Is it good?”

“Yeah, meat is good to have once in a while.”

It really was. Asato merely offered Konoe meat to eat because he bought it and he didn't want to be the only one munching on it like some hungry animal. Plus, he wanted Konoe to have a little bit of meat since the other doesn't eat it often. Thinking that is a nice habit of Konoe's, Asato continued eating the meat, sometimes offering it to the other only to be rejected the next few times. Guess Konoe didn't really have much of a taste for meat. The black cat thought he would really have to make a note to get some more kuims for him.

Konoe watched Asato eat while the various feelings of the other cats flowed through him. Everyone is so happy. Practically exuberant, even. Happy, smiling cats. Singing, dancing, and all around fun. Things that are associated with festival season. It was nice experiencing those feelings again during his third time enjoying Antou. He held Asato's hand as they weaved their way effortlessly through the crowd of cats, feeling euphoric to the point it should have overwhelmed him. Konoe's hooked tail swayed happily behind him, occasionally brushing against Asato's on purpose. The other feline didn't mind since he knew how happy Konoe was. It didn't help when Asato's mood surprisingly mirrored the surrounding cats, amplifying Konoe's feelings. It didn't seem like a bad thing because he wasn't in pain because of the empathy when he felt this kind of emotion from other cats.

While walking around, Konoe had the need to visit Tokino since he hadn't seen his old friend in a while. He was elated to find out the overzealous cat is alright after several years. And he was still rather active, too. The orange cat gave Konoe and Asato, who he ended up taking a friendly liking to fairly quickly, some kuims and a beautifully made wreath. It had, pretty jewels and light blue flowers woven into the knotted grass artistically. Asato had it on his head for a moment then decided to give it to Konoe, thinking the lovely wreath would look more amazing on Konoe who couldn't help but blush. After talking with Tokino for a little while, Asato and Konoe left the shop while saying their goodbyes to Tokino.

Even though it was nice walking around, Asato and Konoe seemed to grow a little tired of that. They headed back to the inn but didn't go inside. Instead, they went behind it and used the tree to climb up and hop onto the roof. Konoe used his claws and teeth to climb, feeling Asato's anxious eyes on him. The smaller cat nimbly hopped onto the roof at perfect timing despite Asato's anxiety which he felt dissipate completely. They sat down and watched the cats move below them as if the current of a calm stream was carrying them. From the looks of it, a parade is about to begin. Good thing they had gotten out of the streets before then.

The wind blew through their hair gently and swayed the trees. It felt really nice. Konoe watched the parade with interest when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned and glanced over at Asato, meeting those dark blue eyes staring at him intently.

“Is something wrong?” Konoe asked, squirming lightly in his spot.

“No. I was thinking that the wreath looks great on you.” he answered as he flashed a warm smile. “Your friend was nice in giving it to us.”

“Well, he's like that.” Konoe couldn't stop his face from turning red from Asato's compliment. It was embarrassing to hear him say such things about him but it made him happy.

He adjusted the wreath on his head a little then stared at the parade below. Asato watched it alongside him and was drawn to how colorful it was. Not as colorful as the Spring Festival in Ransen but still colorful enough. The cheerful music reached their ears from the streets and it wasn't as bad as it would be if they were standing next to the parade. It was better to watch something like this from above since you can see everything. Both of the cat's tails swayed to the music, fully enjoying themselves.

The parade had ended just as the Moon of Light was about to set. It was time for Konoe and Asato to get off the roof. Asato went first, effortlessly jumping down to the ground from the tree and glanced up at Konoe who followed suit just as easily. Konoe gave Asato a reassuring smile as if to say he was alright before they both went to the front of the inn and went inside. Perfect timing since Bardo is just starting to serve dinner. A lot of of the inn guests were already in the dining area, eating while Asato and Konoe found seats at a table close to the window and wall.

“Hey!” Bardo greeted the two of them casually as he set two plates on the table. One containing the Ransen specialty, Kadil and the other dish containing of dried nuts and fruit. “How was the first day of Antou? Did you two have fun?”

“Yeah.” Konoe answered.

“It actually was.” Asato murmured as he began eating. “We did watch the parade from the rooftops. Feeling the energy from there was nice.”

“That's good. I thought it would be the case after all the weirdness that happened back then.” Bardo sighed as he remembered the carnage the undead cats had caused to Ransen all over. His inn included. Luckily he was safe but it was tedious to rebuild his inn. Thankfully business is as booming as usual for him.

“Sorry for everything. Is it still weird for us to come back here?” Konoe's ears folded back out of guilt as Bardo shook his head at him.

“Nah. Something like that was bound to happen. I am not one to blame a person for bringing something like that onto everyone else.” Bardo shrugged. “If I were to blame anyone, it would be Leaks. Whatever reason he did so much damage for, it can't be a good one.”

Konoe reflexively glanced over at Asato briefly then back at the laid back striped cat.

“Anyway, I can definitely say it's great to see you two again and enjoying Antou to the fullest this time.” He said while Konoe wondered how Bardo can be so casual about all of this. “Well, I better get back to work. No one is at the reception desk after all.” Bardo waved as he left the two cats alone to talk amongst themselves and eat his cooking.

Konoe began eating some of the Kadil, admiring how sweet and delicious it was. Specifically the kuims drowned in sweet syrup. He and Asato continued to eat until they had enough of the food then went upstairs to their room. The Moon of Shadow shone into the room, casting its dim light inside. Both males removed their equipment then sat on the bed by the window together. They began grooming themselves in silence after Asato had put a guiding leaf into a small bowl of water. The two of them finally crawled under the sheets. Asato pulled Konoe into his arms with the other cat's back against his chest then started grooming Konoe's ears. It wasn't a sexual gesture but one of deep affection. Which is what Asato has for Konoe and shows it to him whenever possible. This is one of those times. A satisfied smile came to his face when he heard his favorite cat purr in contentment.

“Today was fun.” Asato admitted, Konoe's ears perked up in surprise as he craned his neck to look at the other cat.

“The festivities… It wasn't too much to handle?” Konoe asked as Asato shook his head.

“No. Well, the parade kind of was but we were able to watch that from the roof. It was nice watching it from there.”

“That's good.” Konoe smiled and nuzzled Asato before returning to the position he was in. The cat behind him resumed licking his ears. He felt sleepiness finally hit him when the excitement from today had left his body in full force. The feelings of the other cats also left him. Asato's euphoric feelings was the only one that lingered.

Today was really nice. Asato seemed to enjoy himself and since they did come to Ransen for Antou, he planned to stay for the whole three days with Konoe to have a little fun. Then they will head home to Kira before mating season occurs. For now, Asato wanted to stay and enjoy Antou with Konoe and create more happy memories with him. He felt like he could do that now that everything is back to normal and even better than before. Konoe is so special to Asato and he plans to treasure him forever.

Just as he finished grooming Konoe, he pressed his nose into the other's hair, breathing in his scent and nuzzled him affectionately. Konoe also purred again at the action while holding one of Asato's hands with his left one and the black cat purred in response. ' _I love you,'_  is what they are conveying to each other through this kind of touch.

“Thank you...Konoe.” he murmured.

The smaller cat could only manage a small nod since he was falling asleep very quickly, Asato's words soon becoming more distant. That was fine. His empathy drained him along with the excitement of today. Asato also felt sleepy and he held onto Konoe who nestled comfortably in his arms. Day one of Antou went great and ended the same way. Cats were loud but that was expected. Surprisingly, Asato didn't feel as weary about being around so many cats this time. He had a lot to thank Konoe for and showing him the world outside of Kira was one of them. He didn't regret that at all.

As he fell asleep, Asato made a small note to take Konoe to the special flower field tomorrow before enjoying the festival again.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** Hi~ I am very much into Lamento and I felt the need to write a little something for AsaKono because they are way cute. Also, I wanted to write about them just enjoying Antou thoroughly without any issues as they had before. Something light-hearted, you know? Asato still can't handle crowds but it isn't as bad as before. Konoe kind of feeds off the energy from the crowd. I do the same whenever I go into the city, too. It is surprisingly exhilarating. Despite being a bit of an introvert. I guess I kind of conveyed my feelings into Konoe's characterization, heh~
> 
> The word "Fuyu" (冬) means "Winter," I think. My Japanese isn't very good but I do know "Matsuri" (祭り) means "festival." :D Then you have **_Fuyu no Matsuri._**
> 
> I hope you guys like or liked this story~ ^^


End file.
